The Fun Boredom Will Bring
by Bloody-Destination
Summary: Loki is tired of his punishment so he sneaks to earth and ends up in Gotham. He happens to come acrost a bank robbery and meets our favorite clown and caped crusader. rated for villance.


**The Fun Boredom Will Bring**

Loki in all of his mind could not fathom why he was in Midgard. He obviously knew how he had come to be here but not why. He was bored and had been kept in house arrest after Thor had managed to bring him into being brought back to Asgard after aiding Doom in one of his plots to kill the Avengers. After he had been able to sneak away from the guards he decided to do a new transportation spell that would bring him to a place filled with chaos.

He thought it would take him somewhere at least a bit interesting. It had taken him to a city on Midgard and if any of the signs were an indication. He would have to guess that it was called Gotham.

It was dark outside but he could see from the lights that the many building cast about. At the moment there was nothing to even suggest chaos was going on. He was just about to transport back to Asgard when a loud explosion erupted behind him. Taken by surprised he turned to face what seemed to be that the doors of a building, looked to be a bank, had been blown off of the building.

He used his magic to change his cloths as his Asgardian robes would attract too much attention. The outfit he choose was tight black jeans and a green V neck shirt.

Loki began to smile, finally finding the chaos he wanted and walked towards the building. As he was less than a foot away from the door, he heard maniacal laughter coming from the building. He peered into the building and saw that it was being robbed by men in clown masked and a man with a white face, green hair and purple tuxedo. The laughter that so incredibly attracted Loki was the clown faced man. He took step into the building, not being noticed by the robbers and began to watch the proceedings.

"What's your name, beautiful," the clown faced man asked to one of the bank workers. She looked like she was about to faint, to Loki's complete amusement.

"I-I-it's Am-Amy," she finally stammered out. Loki looked on in amazement at how one human makes many of them so fearful. It was just too funny. By now Loki is moving against the wall next to the door to get a better look at the scene. The clown being on the other end of the counter did not notice the silent trickster.

The clown man laughs again and says, "Listen to me now Amy, you are going to go up to the safe…well why are you still standing there go to the safe," and she does, as fast as she can which is located right behind the counter where the woman was, "What you are going to do is open it for me. Now here is the catch, if you don't open it in about five seconds I will blow you head off." He says it in such a cheerful tune that Loki can Barely keep from laughing.

"What, I can't open it in 10 seconds. It's not possible. I would need at least 5 minutes." She pleaded with the clown.

"10," he started.

"Please, I can't!" she screams out. By now there were many cops outside, Loki took notice of.

"9"

"8"

"Please!" the woman was practically hysteric.

"7," she decided then was the time to start working on the safe.

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2" the woman started banging her fist on the safe.

"Ladies and gentlemen, last but not least," and he drew out the last part as he finally said, "1."

He fired the gun to Loki's grinned like a maniac but to his utter shock nothing happened and he frowned and narrowed his eyes. What appeared to be fired was a sign that said "BANG".

"Just kidding" and he fired the gun again and the woman was bleeding from the head crumbling to the ground.

Not expecting that outcome he realized that it was even more hilarious than just shooting her. It gave her hope that she would continue to live but then take it away the very next minute. No longer able to help it, Loki burst out laughing. Surprising all of the occupants in the building.

Finally being able to compose himself he notices all eyes are on him, "My apologies, I did not mean to interrupt your business. Please continue."

The clown made a humf sound and said, "Well that was rude."

"That is why I said please continue, did I not." He said curiously.

The clown smiled brightly, "Not what I meant. I was referring to not telling your name. Usually you do that when you are first meeting someone."

"I guess that is true. My name is Loki. Tell me what is your name." The clown looked distrait at what Loki had said. He did not know who he was. How could that be.

"Well then mister Loki how could you not know of me, The Joker." He said and pursed his lips as if he was an angry child.

He gave a light chuckle at the expression and said, "I do apologies I am new to the city. Only came in just a few minutes ago actually and I have never been here nor heard about it before. I actually did not even mean to come here."

"Well I see you are very amused how about you try to open the safe." He said as he gestured to one of the masked lackeys. Said lackey took Loki by the arm and brought him around the counter and put him next to the safe and went back to his previous spot. "Now go ahead, I will give you 10 seconds."

Loki was extremely happy at the new turn of events. He never expected a mere human to threaten him.

"10" The Joker looked down at Loki as he had climbed on top of the counter and he seemed extremely happy.

"9" Loki did nothing just stood there and smiled up at the Joker, just as happy if not more so.

"8"

"7" despite the counting there was no sound.

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3" The Joker had never felt so hysteric then this moment and he had no idea why.

"2"

Just before he was about to say 1 Loki then spoke up and said, "Done,"

The Joker looked at him in a quizzical way. "What do you mean 'done'?"

"What I mean is that you asked me to open the safe and I did." He looked up innocently.

"Open it then," Joker said, and Loki went up to the door of the safe grabbed on to the well and pulled. It opened to reveal a large amount of cash. Loki turned around and smirked up at the opened mouth clown. "Well, I'll be. I think I like you kid. Tell me, how'd you do it. Some magician or somethin."

"Please. I am no magician. I am the most powerful sorcerer in the nine realms." Loki said. It was at that moment that a man clad in a black suit with a bat symbol on his chest came busting through the ceiling.

He and the Joker watched as the man began to pummel the other robbers. All of the hostages are running for the door but oddly enough, none of the police come in. perhaps they fear the Joker or the Batman, maybe even both. Who knows.

"Who is that." Asked Loki to the Joker.

Making the Joker smile, he said, "That my dear all powerful sorcerer is the batman."

Loki frowned, "I have seen men who are that of a bat but never who is just a man dressed as a bat. It is mockery to them. But I guess they cannot complain as I did kill them, and use their blood in a spell." They both laughed.

Once the lackeys wore taken care of he turned his attention to the two of them. The Joker began to go over the counter but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "I believe you owe me for opening the safe. Allow me to handle this."

The Joker pouted but thinking it might be interesting to what the green clad man get pummeled would be fun, so he stepped aside.

Loki watched the Batman. He seemed to be muscler. The suit he was wearing was heavily padded and armored. It appeared that there was some, very little at that, but still some vulnerable spots on the suit that he could take advantage of. Just as the Batman was walking forward he began to talk.

"Hello there. You are Batman. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Loki Odenson." He heard a mutter of 'He gets a last name' from behind him but ignored it and began to walk to the opening of the counter and to the other side. He stood about 2 yards away from Batman.

He then senses a presence behind him.

"Hey Batman, isn't he that guy who fights the avengers over in New York." The cheery voice of the newcomer says.

It irritated him that someone would call him _that guy_. Loki looked behind him to find a boy with bright green red and yellow on. He scoffed, "How dare you call me such a name. I am not some _guy, _I am the god of mischief, magic, and lies and the most powerful sorcerer in the 9 realms, child. If you wish I could turn you into a stop light. You seem to like them with the colors you have one." He sneered at the shocked look on his face. "What are you suppose to be anyway."

"I'm not a what. I'm Robin." The now identified Robin said.

"Pathetic," he turns his attention back to the Batman that seemed to be advancing towards him. With a fist heading in the direction of, well, his head. He easily dunks out of the way and quickly flips backwards and over Robin. He quickly grabs the boy by his cape and holds his hand out over his throat. In the next second a knife appears in his hand and Loki is pushing it against his throat. He smiles as he hears laughter from the Joker and Batman freezes.

"Now, how do you feel about listening. Technically, I don't really care how you feel. Now listen." He pushed a slightly bit harder and brought blood to the surface, "I do not wish you to ruin my fun. I only just got out of incarceration and do not wish to return to Asgard."

"What do you want then." The gruff voice of Batman said, pulling out a bat shaped object that seemed extremely sharp. Just as he was about to answer Batman through the object sideways at the retreating form of the Joker with two bags of money in his hands. He flinched but nothing happened as Loki had through his arm that was holding the cape up and a knife careened with the batarang and deflected it.

He turned back to the back who seemed to be narrowing his eyes through the visors of his mask. "For one thing, I do not wish you to harm my entertainment. He is quite amusing." Instead of bringing his arm down he shifted it to the Joker. "We will be seeing each other again," he said to the clown and uttered a spell. He disappeared. "Do not be alarmed Batman, I merely transported him somewhere else."

"If you can transport him, why not yourself." The boy in his grip said.

"Because I do not want to. I am having too much fun and I like pl-" whatever he was about to say was cut off as something blasted through the wall beside him and careened with his side sending him flying into the wall.

"Brother, you were not suppose to leave Asgard. Father will be furies with you." The voice of Thor, that irritating voice that he somehow new would come.

He crawled out of the hole to see Thor with the boy in his arm and sets him down lightly. "Thor, what a…pleasant surprise to see you here." He says climbing to his feet, nearly falling over again.

"I am sorry, brother. I did not mean to hit you so hard but I will not allow you to harm mortals." Thor said.

"Of course, your precious mortals. How did you find me, I was masking myself from Heimdall?" Loki asked irritated that he was found so fast. He should have at least had at the most two days till anyone from Asgard discovered his whereabouts.

"I was already in the city of Gotham with Jane she had come for a astrophysicist gathering, now please brother, I do not wish to harm you just return with me and you may receive a less severe punishment."

"I am not your brother and I will never be and I shall not return to Asgard," Loki yelled out and summoned his scepter. **(A/N: I cannot really describe his scepter but if you go to an image search and look up Loki's scepter you should be able to see what it looked like. Its gold and arms length with a blue stone and a sharp edge on it. That is my best description and sometimes it can be full body length but right now it is arms length.)**

Loki had become immensely angry with Thor, if only he did have a punishment but no every time he returned to Asgard all his father ,no not his father, Odin ever did was restrict his movements. The first time he was to be guarded at all times. The second time he was confined to the palace. The third and current time he was to the private courters of the palace, meaning the rooms and the royal family dining room. No doubt he would be confined to his rooms when he returned this time, and he would most likely return since he was not as skilled a fitter as Thor nor did most of his magic work on Thor since it could be easily blocked by Mjolnir and plus Thor was a powerful being that week spell did not work on him and sometimes even medium level spell.

Thor sighed and looked at his brother with sad eyes, "Fine then brother, you leave me no choose." He raised his hammer up, "Have at thee, brother." He turned to the two caped crusades, "I suggest thee leave, for I do not wish to harm thee."

"Can't you use some help." Robin asked.

"I respect thy courage but this is between me and my brother." The two vigilantes nodded and left through hole on the ceiling that was made by Batman's entrance.

The Two jumped over to a tall building across the street and watched the building the two Gods were in.

Robin looked up to Batman and said, "Shouldn't we be doing something. I mean are we just going to let them fight."

"Yes, the fight is between them and we will most likely get in the way." He said.

Before Robin could say anything a bolt of lightning erupted from the building. They noticed a figure flying from the building and crashing on the ruff of the building next to it. They could tell that it was Loki and he seemed to be wearing some sort of weird outfit. **(A/N: If you want to know what he is wearing I decided to put him in the outfit I saw him in the movie because I hate all of the comic costumes except for a couple but I can't remember them and he doesn't have the helmet, I hate it.)**

Thor then came out of the building through the giant hole he had made. It looked like Loki was having a hard time getting up and when he failed he decide to roll over on his back and look up at Thor as he began to walk towards him.

The vigilantes moved closer to the two gods and ended up on the building opposite of them.

"Brother, please stop making things difficult. Father will be very displeased." Thor said to his brother.

He then turned away, "I am not your brother and Odin is not my father."

"I do not believe you. We may not be brothers by blood but we were raised together, played together, joked together. When did you become so corrupt."

"When I learned that I was hated, that I was a monster. I am, by nature, you enemy Thor. Even before that had I begun to hate you and the Allfather." He shot back.

"I care for you brother, just let me help you. If you apologies to him he may not punish you so harshly." Thor said.

Loki went back to glaring at Thor, "Punishment, you call what he does punishment. All he does is surround me with guards that I outwit nearly the next day. Allowing me to roam almost free. What will he do next lock me and my guards in my room. I only wish he punished me so that I do not die of boredom, or maybe that is what he is trying to do."

Thor looked at him disapprovingly, "What he is trying to do is show that he cares and that he does not want you to feel like he does not care about you." He offers hand to Loki to help him stand.

"Oh no _dear brother_ he already does that. I have not talked to him once in the last time you dragged me back to Asgard, that was nearly seven months ago." Loki snarled, pushing the hand away and getting to his feet successfully but unsteadily. "If he wanted to show he cared he should have just left me in Jotunheim to die as the runt of Laufey, but no he had to take me and hide my origins."

Thor began to stalk towards Loki who had managed to get a few feet away from Thor. His rage showing in his words as he gripped the collar of Loki's shirt. "How dare you say such things. You are my brother and damn it the Hel if you were not."

"Fine then let us be off to Asgard to receive my punishment and you the victor who, yet again, brought back the traitor prince." He said, the sarcasm dripping from every word and Thor missing every bit of it. He then let's go off Loki.

"First brother, you must fix the mess you have made." Loki looked back at his brother with hate in his eyes. It was not Loki that caused the building to be almost completely destroyed. Most of it was from Thor, but he kept silent about it.

"Fine," he said and turned facing the ruined building. He held up his scepter and chanted a spell. As the spell came to a close the ruble began to form to its original positions on the building, to the amazement of bystanders on the street. Thor gave him a wide smile and patted him hard on the back.

"Good, we shall be off then." He turned, facing the sky and called out, "Heimdall, we are ready to return home. Open the Bifrost."

"I wonder, when will Odin finally get the brains to realize that he should not sew my mouth shut but cut out my tongue." Loki said in a quiet voice.

"I am sure it is not too far off now." Thor said and in a burst of rainbow light they were gone.

Robin looked to Batman wondering what just happened, "Uh, is that it? That just leave and everything is fine and dandy."

To his surprise batman just nods and the two are off into the night.

* * *

**END**

**I am finished. I don't know if I will be doing any sequels or whatever. If anyone reviews saying they want a sequel then I might oblige but until then I will not, so for those of you who do please review but it will probably not be for a while because I still have other stories to do and the only reason I posted this is because I had this story written for a long time just never finished it but know I did. **


End file.
